


Unbecoming

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for  Prompt 19:Santa'sElves (being naughty).
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Prompt 19: ~~Santa's~~ Elves (being naughty).

"Dobby!" Harry called. He wanted a hot cup of tea. 

However, there was no response. No tell-tale 'pop' to signal the house-elf's arrival. 

"Dobby!" he tried again. Still nothing. "Winky! Kreacher!"

Kreacher popped into the room and bowed low. "Master called Kreacher."

"Actually I called Dobby first but he didn't respond," Harry muttered.

Kreacher scowled. "Master's other elves is being naughty."

Harry was taken aback. "What are they doing, Kreacher?"

"Master's elves is using the cellar for activities most unbecoming to the Noble House of Black."

Harry stared at Kreacher. 

Kreacher raised an eyebrow.

"They're fucking!" Harry burst out laughing.


End file.
